Sinopoli
|gender = Male |occupation = Ensign, MCRN |portrayed by = Atticus Mitchell |seasons = 3 |first appearance = |home = Sol,Mars Kittur Chennamma |image = S03E04-AtticusMitchell as Sinopoli 02c.jpg |age = 20s |first appearance = |last appearance = |alias = Sino }} Sinopoli is an Ensign in the Martian Congressional Republic Navy serving aboard the MCRN Kittur Chennamma Background Sinopoli was born in the Martian Congressional Republic, and is presumably early on in his national service in the Martian Congressional Republic Navy. After joining the MCRN, he obtained the rank of Ensign and was assigned to the MCRN Kittur Chennamma. upon realizing both "The Traitor" and the UN Deputy Undersecretary are aboard the Rocinante along with "The Taker"}} Throughout the series Season 3 Sinopoli was aboard the MCRN Kittur Chennamma when it was surprise-attacked by a United Nations Navy ship, which instantly severed the ship's command deck from the rest of the vessel. Railgun shots penetrated the remainder of the ship, causing it to depressurize and kill the remaining personnel on board via suffocation. Sinopoli along with Ensigns Loftis and Ranhofer however, were grabbed by a lieutenant and sealed in an electrolysis chamber (used to produce oxygen) to survive. Although the lieutenant died from his injuries, the other three clung to life until they were rescued by and the crew of the . Only Sinopoli was conscious at the time of their rescue, having been tapping SOS in Morse code on the chamber wall. Initially believing they had been saved by fellow Martians, they quickly realized they were aboard the stolen and were informed by Holden, they could not leave their quarters. Whilst confined to the medical bay, Sinopoli joins Loftis in insulting , insinuating he had betrayed Mars and that unlike him their loyalty wasn't dependent on their active duty status within the MCR military. He and Ranhofer then physically attacked Alex, whilst Loftis retrieved his pistol and declared they were going to take over the ship. Whilst Loftis held at gunpoint, Sinopoli demanded they be given access to the controls and set course for Callisto where they can rejoin the MCRN fleet headed to Jupiter. When appears to diffuse the situation, Sinopoli immediately surrenders. Seeing that Draper is wearing Martian Marine Corps Force Recon uniform, he knew she could easily take all three of them out, and urged Loftis to drop her weapon, saying he did not want to die on the Roci. Once the hijacking attempt is neutralized, the crew of the Rocinante select Sinopoli to meet with , judging him to be the most level-headed of the three ensigns. Despite initial shock and confusion, he agrees to her demands to return to the MCRN Jupiter fleet and have his commanding officer contact UNN with Avasarala's message. Later, along with Loftis and Ranhofer, he departs from the Rocinante aboard a partially-repaired Kittur Chennamma, headed to send a message from to the MCRN Jupiter fleet. Appearances =absent | =absent | =absent | =appears | =appears | =absent | =absent | =absent | =absent | =absent | =absent | =absent | =absent }} Media S03E04-AtticusMitchell as Sinopoli 00c.jpg S03E04-AtticusMitchell as Sinopoli 01c.jpg S03E04-AtticusMitchell as Sinopoli 02c.jpg Ensign Sinopoli.png Sinopoli V2.jpg See also * Ensign Loftis * Ensign Ranhofer External links Category:Characters (TV) Category:Male Characters (TV) Category:Male Characters Category:Martian Category:Characters